Digimon: The New Beginning
by purpleunity321
Summary: HIATUS.The Digigang is back with a new threat! And two girls are added into the mix. I really suck at summs. KoujiOC, KouichiOC TakuyaIzumi R&R please, no flames
1. Prolouge

Digimon: A new beginning

Pairs: TakuyaxIzumi, KojixOC, KouichixOC

NO YOAI IN THIS FICCY!!!

Prologue

* * *

The hometown of the Digidestined frontier was quiet. Quiet as in quiet before a storm.

Yes, something was brewing in this town. Something was going to happen.

All of a sudden, the earth shakes a little, televisions go static, cell phones stop working, and any type of technology stops. Two girls wake up at the same time. Both have dreams that they don't understand. Both don't know that they will be in a ride for and of their lives, that their lives will change dramatically. A crackle of laughter filled the air of the town. Making the 2 girls shiver. They thought at the same time, they're back.

Yes they're back.

The Seven Great Demon Lords are back. To take over the Digi-world and ours.

The fate of the two worlds rest at the hands of eight kids. 5 have went to the digi-world, 2 never went or heard of this place. But, 2 others will go too, and one will cause destruction, the other, change.

Destiny is changing.

_And no one can stop it._

* * *

Me: well, how was it.

Sasuke: …God, this is beyond bad writing. This is worse than the 3rd and 4th chapters of that gang fic

Me: I know it's sorta- wait, SASUKE?! GO BACK TO YOUR PLOT LINE!!

Sasuke: why? It's obvious that you need me here.

Me: Damnit, if you wasn't Naruto's boyfriend and so damn cute…

Takuya: you think Sasuke is cute??

Koji: Yeah, plus you didn't name our hometown!

Me: WAAYY cuter than you Takuya and I FORGOT!!! I couldn't remember!!! T.T

Takuya: And you call yourself a fan of digimon

Naruto: Hey, back off! He's mine! To me about the part of me saying Sasuke is cute

Me: I know that, I do NOT want him as my boyfriend but you and him make a perfect couple but GO BACK TO YOUR PLOT LINE!!! AND SHUT UP TAKUYA!!!

Sasuke: All right sheesh leaves with Naruto

Takuya: I think she's PMS-ing whispers

Me: hits takuya on the head I SAID SHUT IT!!!!!!

Me: well, that's settled. Please review! No flames Please!! I already know how crappy it was.

Takuya: says stuff in an I-got-hit-in-the-head-voiceYes, I would like some monkey-mellows mama. .

Koji: 0.o

Me: -.-; Wwwwwwweeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrriiiiiiidddddddddddooooooooooooooo Anyways, Review if you want to! Bye!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of the New Beginnig

Digimon: The new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That belongs to the digimon creators

Plus, THERE IS NO SLASH IN THIS FIC. So no Takuyakouji, Koujikouichi, etc, etc. ESPECIALLY Takuyakouji. To find out the pairings read the horrible prologue. It's at the top of the prologue. Enjoy Oh, and I'm mixing up the dubbed and original names up. MWHAHAHA!!! Yea I'm evil. So if you see Junpei called J.P, it is because im lazy.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The start of a new adventure 

_-Dream-_

_Drip._

_Kouji looked around where was he? It was black around him but he still could see himself. 'Hello?' He called. _

_Drip. _

_There it was again. That sound. He started to run toward that sound. It kept getting louder and louder._

_Drip. _

_Drip. _

_Then he saw a girl about his age, on her knees with her head down crying softly, her raven hair covering her face and one of her straps of her white dress was torn, bruises and cut littered her arms, blood flowing out of some of the cuts. _

_Who are you? He said but she didn't answer, she just kept on crying softly. Then, everything glowed white and the girl disappeared. _

_Two strange symbols appeared with a monster and a lovely woman, who was dressed for battle. She had green skin and hair with clothing that reminded Kouji of something. She was holding a bow and arrow, but it was more pronounced and technical. _

_The monster looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger with some dinosaur in it. It was so big that Kouji could ride on it's back. It was white with purplish blue stripes and it ears were jagged and erect. _

_The woman smiled. _

_Wake up._

_-Out of Dream-_

Kouji woke up sweating. "_What was that dream about?_" he wondered. "_More importantly who were those people?_ _The woman and that monster, looked familiar, they reminded me about the-" _

"About the Digi-World" He murmured in realization. '_They're from the digi-world. So that means that that monster was a Digimon and that woman too. But what_ _about the girl-?_'

He mentally shrugged. He'll figure that out later. Right now it was time to get dressed for school. He'll tell his friend about this. '_I know it means something_' he thought '_But what?_' He sighed and got ready for school. It had been 2 years since they went to the digital world and became friends with the rest. And Kouji to find his long lost brother he'd never known.

Kouji was muscular in lean way, and still had his long hair that made him look like he was a rock star. The rest didn't change much except for height and clothes.

Takuya ditched the hat and goggles, and J.P became more muscular but hasn't lost most of his fat. Kouji and his friends went to the same school together, and in their first year.

Well, everyone except for Tommy, who was in 5th grade and J.P who was in his second year at high.

Kouji dressed in his regular cloths, which consisted of a blue zip-up jacket, light blue tee, jeans, and light blue sneakers, and raced down the stairs to grab a quick breakfast.

"Morning." "Morning." His parents said as he grabbed a breakfast bar and raced out. "Hey, boy" he greeted the German Shepard and it barked in return while Kouji ran out the door.

'_I wonder what that_ _dream meant? _He mused. _I should probably tell the rest of the guys.'_

Whoosh. A blur raced past him. Kouji blinked.

'_That blur looked like-!' _"Hey wait!" he said as he chased down the mysterious girl.

He chased her down a couple of blocks, and he almost reached her until-

WHAM!

"Shit!" he yelled as he clutched his nose.

He just ran into a pole. After the pain died down a little he glanced at his watch

"SHIT!"

He was going to be late.

_

* * *

_Kouji made it just in time. He walked to his seat but people were already there. 

"Had a nice run?" Takuya grinned.

"Shut up" Kouji grumbled.

"You went on a trying-to-catch-the-mysterious-girl-that-looks-like-the-one-in-my-dreams-chase?" Izumi asked smiling.

"Shut up." He sat down.

"Ran into a pole again?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I take the three 'shut ups' after our questions means that we're right again?" Kouichi smirked.

Kouji just glared at him. "You know, this is almost as funny as the time that drunk guy thought you were a girl and started hitting on you," Takuya joked. "Mmrf" Kouji mumbled.

"Well if it isn't Koj-chan!" said a mocking/fangirlish (1) voice. Kouji tensed. "Aw shit," he muttered in his head

"What do you want Ryo?" Kouji snarled.

The boy, Ryo smirked. He had black hair that was in spikes and at the end it was blood red. His black eyes glittered mockingly.

"Just wanting to now how Kou-chan is doing" he replied in a mocking voice. "After all, we don't want poor wittle him getting all brokwen now do we?" His cronies sniggered. Kouji felt his face burn. "Shut your mouth Ryo" Takuya shot back.

"Aww, is Kanabara going to kiss KoKo's boo-boos all better?"

"Wha?" sputtered an enraged Takuya.

"Isamu," Kouji growled standing up " if you want to live you better stop this shit right now" he glared angrily.

"Anyways, this isn't even your class," replied Izumi. Ryo turned to her.

"I'll stop annoying Kanabara and Minamoto if you go out with me." Izumi sniffed, nose pointed up in the air.

"Like hell I would go out with a mean, vile, jerk like you." Ryo eyes harden.

"Fine, see ya around Koulee-chan" he smirked and walked out of the classroom. "SHUT UP!" roared a pissed Kouji, fist clenching at sides and hackles raised.

"Alright class-" the teacher stopped.

Kouji staring, no, _murderously glaring_, past the teacher, trying to, what looked like the teacher, kill him with his eyes only.

"-Urk."

Kouji glared at the hallway and returned to his seat. "W-well, class begins" and class began (lmao. I know stoopid me. XP)

_

* * *

_"Hey Kouji, still mad about Ryo?" a worried Izumi asked at lunchtime. 

It was a beautiful day out so they were sitting at their usual spot near the trees and pretty far away from the other tables.

"Hn."

"Hey, don't get all depressed."

"Ryo will die."

"Now Kouji that isn't very nice."

"Bro?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the time at the arcade when Ryo yelled out that you were gay and liked me and was a male prostitute?"

"…Break every bone in his body?"

"I was thinking along the lines of ripping his brains out."

"Count me in too."

"Takuya!"

" He deserves it, Izumi."

" Hey gu-" shouted a sophomore (high school). He was sort of fat and his brown hair look like it was electrocuted.

"…Ryo?" Izumi nodded her head. The sophomore, J.P., sighed.

"You know I would like to give that piece of shit a taste of his own medicine."

"J.P.!"

"What? He deserves it," J.P. protested when he earned a slap on the head from Izumi. "Revenge isn't the answer J.P.," Izumi answered. "Yeah, well, revenge never met Ryo," Takuya replied. "Right Kouji?"

"…"

"Kouji?"

"…" Kouji was staring off into space.

"Kouji"

"…"

"KOUJI!"

That snapped him back to reality. "What?" "What's the matter?" Takuya asked. "Yeah, you were spacing out." Kouji stared blankly at Takuya and J.P. then turned away. "Nothing," he mumbled, his cheeks turning a pale pink, barely noticeable. Unfortunately for him, somebody noticed. Kouichi smirked.

He had known exactly what Kouji was thinking.

"Thinking about a certain person?" Kouji blushed more.

"…Maybe," he mumbled.

"You know Kouji, you should get a girlfriend, I mean, dreaming about a dream girl you made up-"

"That dream girl, as you called her, is NOT just a dream," Kouji interrupted J.P.

Then he turned serious. "But, there IS something I need to tell you guys, I had another dream, but this time it was different."

"How so?" Izumi piped up, interested. Koji took a deep breath. "Well…"

_

* * *

_"…And that's it." 

"So, a digimon showed up in your dreams plus a woman with green skin and two symbols, and the girl again," Kouichi summed up. Kouji nodded.

"But, why would a digimon showed up? Even one that you don't know of," Takuya mused.

"You know Kouji, It might not be something to worry about…"

"No! I'm sure about this Izumi! I think we're going back to the digital world soon."

"Since when you've become faithful in dreams?"

"I just know it."

"Kouji, you used scoff at destiny and now you're saying that destiny is going to bring us to the digital world? I think you've smashed into too many walls."

Kouji slammed his fist upon the table getting up.

"I KNOW I'm right!" he said angrily and left.

Izumi started to get up.

"Leave him, Izumi."

"But, …"

"J.P. is right Izumi, Kouji is just have a little temper tantrum, it's nothing to worry about, he'll get over it." Kouichi frowned.

"But, I don't think that Kouji's wrong guys. Something IS happening. Something big. And I think the digital world is part of it."

Everyone at the table gasp. "What do you mean Kouichi?"

"Do you remember the power surge a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well, I heard that when the electrons stopped working, a crackle was heard." "You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Takuya," Kouichi said in a grave voice, "I-

BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! 4 cells went off at the same time.

_

* * *

_

(A bit eariler):

"Stupid J.P., saying that I smashed into too many walls, damn him. He's the one…I oughta…"

"Hey! Kouji!" yelled a voice, snapping Koji out of his mutterings of curses.

A brunette (when I say brunette, I mean brown-haired), girl was coming toward him, her aqua eyes smiling.

He brightens. The girl was his best friend, other than Takuya, Tommy, J.P, Kouichi, and Izumi. He could always tell his problems to her and she always would try to give advice. Her uncle owned a medium-large building that he held art exhibits at and she manages. Kouji's band usually played there and he also gave her some art pieces to exhibit.

She was tall, tannish, 1 year older than he, and didn't have a crush on Kouji like ¼ of the girls at his school, other than Izumi, who was part of the takuya quarter. She was really wise and smart, always giving out advice.

"Hey Vic" he said as she got nearer.

She was wearing a pale aqua sparkly jacket with a white cami underneath, jeans, tennis shoes, and a pale aqua-blue plaid headband. Two large wooden bracelets, one pale tan, the other a darker hue, graced one of her wrists.

"Hey Kouji, I haven't seen you in a while. A long while."

Kouji realized something. "Shit! Oh god, Vic I'm so sorry…it's just that I totally forgot about last Friday and my head was out of it…I totally forgot the gig…I'm so sorry…" Kouji babbled.

"Hey don't worry, luckily I had a back-up performer," she reassured him, smiling. That was like Vic she was usually laid back. Then she turned serious.

"But you owe me. I persuaded my uncle not to fire you guys, since it's was only one gig that you didn't show." Kouji was very relieved. Vic's uncle paid pretty well.

"Thanks Vic, you're a real pal. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Vic looked thoughtful for a moment. Kouji frowned. When Vic looked thoughtful, she usually was planning something…

"A date."

"What?" Kouji asked in horror. Oh god, she started to become one of the fan-girls. How to politely reject your friend…

"I'm sorry Vic but I don't see you tha-"

"Oh not me!" she laughed. "You thought I was asked you out?"

"…You're not?"

"No! God no! That'll like, ruin my reputation of being the only bachelorette in this school. No, you see, one of my friends is a singer who works down at the hall, part-time of course. In fact, she was the one that did the gig when you guys didn't show up. She's in a different high school and is on the swim team at her school."

"So… you want me to go out with her?" Kouji asked.

"No. Her best friend you see, she, the best friend, is really hard working. She's going to become a scientist or a doctor or something. I get confused." Vic scratched her head sheepishly.

"Anyway, the best friend is really stressed and my friend, the singer, is upset. The best friend is like, not getting enough sleep because of late-night studying and the singer is really worried about her."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. So my friend asked me if I know anyone that –"

"-You're setting me up with a blind date." Koji interrupted bluntly.

Vic grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, pretty much." Kouji frowned. Vic sighed.

"Kouji, you owe me, besides, she really needs this. The poor girl is taking up what would be recreational time for studying and she's got really bad eating habits, and it doesn't really help that she's a dancer too. Besides, it's only once. It's only to get her out of the house and to stop studying for a moment." Kouji sighed.

"Fi-"

BRING! Kouji's cell went off. "Hang on, it's probably my brother." Vic snorted. She didn't get along well with Kouichi, and usually Kouji had to step up and be the mediator when Vic and Kouji where near each other.

"You're brother is such a worry-wart. Anyways, will you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." "Good. Anyways, gotta get going, I have a meeting with the Drama Club during lunch and then with the Student Board. See ya."

"Oh," she paused from walking away turning around to face him, deadly serious.

"What?"

"A kiss can be fatal to the controller, but can revive the fallen and take the back way, there's a hole in the fence." Kouji blinked.

"What?"

"See ya!" she called out walking away again. Kouji just shook his head.

Weird…but he stored it in his mind just in case it can in handy, usually Vic's advice did. I mean, how did he know that honey with cum in it could also disable bees (not that he hadn't try it yet, because he didn't), or that a fangirl had hidden a camcorder under his bed…

"KOUJI!" His head turned, thinking that it might be Vic. But it was Izumi instead. She was also with Takuya, Kouichi, J.P, and…Tommy?!

"Tommy what on earth are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in middle school?!" he asked in bewilderment.

"Skipped."

"Takuya, I'm beginning to think that he's getting bad habits-"

"Have you checked your mail?"

"…What?"

Takuya sighed. "I said, have you checked your mail? You know, your email? For Text messages?"

"No, but I was about to-"

"Digital World. Trouble. Need help. Go to subway. Now." Everyone looked at Kouichi.

"That was the first time in my life that Kouichi actually spoke like Kouji."

"HEY!"

"What? I was just kidding."

"Hn."

"Oh, so now you're going 'Sasuke' on us."

"Who the hell is 'Sasuke' Taku-?"

"_**Now.**_"

"Fine, but we better hurry, guys I think the bell is-"

BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"…Shit."

_

* * *

_So how did u like it? Review is optional. But please don't flame. Critique yes, flame no. And if you're a heterophobe (if there such things) , please exit to your left because this has Het in it, NO slash. Im sorry. 

Season: Fall

Oh and the outfits they're wearing:

Takuya- red tee with brown long-sleeved undershirt , dark denim jeans and red sneakers.

Izumi- white skirt, pink baby tee, white knee socks, and purple sneakers.

J.P.- blue sweater, medium-dark jeans, blue sneaks with yellow stripes.

Kouji- blue zip-up jacket with a white stripe running down from the shoulders on both sleeves to the cuffs, light blue tee, jeans, and light blue sneakers

Kouichi- kaki pants, blue turtleneck, navy short-sleeved over shirt, black and blue sneakers

Tommy- no hat, medium green tee, medium-dark jeans, gray long-sleeved undershirt, gray and green sneakers.


	3. Chapter 2: going to the station

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. I DO own Vic.

_

* * *

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!! 

"…Shit," cursed Kouji

"Kouji! We have innocent ears here!" Izumi exclaimed, scandalized at Kouji for cursing in front of Tommy.

"What? I already knew what shit means!"

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Now," Kouichi ordered.

"Shit, How on earth do we get out? The front gates are locked-Tommy how did you get in?"

"I climbed a tree that was near the fence."

"…Tommy, are you trying to become a delinquent or something?"

"No, why would I try to be?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Whatever, just how do we get out?"

Vic's words came back to him: _the back way, take the back way, there's a hole in the fence. _

_Thank you Vic. _Kouji silently prayed. "Guys there is a hole in the fence in the back. I'm pretty sure we could go through it. Everyone looked at Kouji.

"How-"

"Vic. Come on!" he said and raced (sneakily) to the back.

Kouichi snorted but followed, though reluctantly I might add.

"Vic? She's just a-"

"Hey! There really is a hole here. And it looks big enough for all of us to go through," Takuya exclaimed happily. Kouichi scowled.

'Well-" Kouichi started.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the subway station," Izumi said, interrupting Kouichi.

_

* * *

_"You were saying?" Kouji sweetly asked smirking running. Kouichi grunted. 

"She just got lucky."

"You're such a bad sport."

"Hn."

"Hey Izumi?"

"What Kouji?"

"Do you know what floor to take?" Izumi glanced sideways at Kouji

"Remember when we went to the digital world?"

"Yeah?"

"That floor."

"Oh.'

After that it was quiet, except the sound of their feet smacking the ground and their panting.

"Hey Takuya?" the twins (1) asked.

"What?"

"Who in the Hell is Sasuke?" Kouji and Kouichi asked.

"Funny you should ask…"

-Later-

After slipping past the security, they managed to get to the elevator and relax.

* * *

Later:

The girl was busy walking toward the hospital. . Long raven hair billowing out behind her, she wondered on what she got on the math today, because she didn't study, since she was too busy talking to her Best Friend about her setting her up (2). Her emerald/jade green eyes clouded with worry and sadness as the thought she was trying to forget came to her again.

Ren was going away. Forever.

Sighing unhappily, she started to pull out of her pocket her cell phone to tell a nurse she was running late when something caught her eye and made her heart clench. Her Charm! That was the only piece of Ren she soon will have left and she lost it!

_Oh god, oh god, where did I lose it? The train station! Of course! Maybe it's still there,_ she thought as turned around and started to run toward the subway station.

xXx

Finally she got there, after running past security, (they didn't even notice her), she managed to get to the elevator.

She raced inside and the doors closed quietly behind her. It started to slowly go down.

Sliding to the floor, she let her thoughts scattered and jumble together.

She lost her friendship charm. _He_ wasn't doing so well. Dad was working later and later. Ren was worried sick about her. Her dream of that mysterious boy. Her nightmare. Her-

She went up a few inches and let loose a screech of surprise as the elevator was hurdling downwards.

"Ow…" she muttered as the elevator crashed down. It was amazing that it didn't get destroyed, with her in it. She winced as she sat up. She was definitely going to get bruises later. As the doors slide open, she noticed that she was definitely _not_ the third floor.

"Where am I?"

She then noticed some trains. Different colored trains. Oh god, which was the correct one? She gave up on her quest for the charm, unless…

_Maybe I lost it on the train. But which one?_ she looked sadly at them. Finally she chose the one nearest to the elevator and walked toward that train with the opened doors. As the doors of the train slam shut, she felt a pang of regret and homesickness. She shook her head.

That was just silly! She took a seat and took out the book she was reading, not noticing that she was the only one on board…and that the train was going the wrong way….

* * *

Earlier:

Kouji was surprised. There was only one train, not the like last time. _Well, I guess that we need only one, since we're together right now,_ Kouji thought as he boarded the train.

A couple of minutes later ('cause I'm having a bit of block):

"You know, I'm kinda upset." Everyone turned to look at Takuya. "Why?" asked Izumi. "Cause today I WAS gonna catch that dang Emerald Skater once and for all!!" Everyone sighed except for Takuya who was standing and looking triumphant, and Tommy, who was looking confused. "Who's the Emerald Skater?" Tommy asked. Izumi looked at him with surprise.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, Tommy, remember Takuya made it into the finals of the soccer championship?"

"And then lost for some reason? Yeah, but I don't know why," Tommy said, ignoring the wide-eyed looks and gestures at the throat coming form Kouji, Kouichi and Junpei. Takuya smirked.

"An EXCELLENT question Tommy!!"

" You see, it was all the _DAMN EMERALD SKATER'S FAULT_!!!!!!!!"

"TAKUYA!!!!! CHILDREN EARS HERE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Izumi. The rest of the gang (par Izumi, Takuya and Tommy) was wincing at the sheer velocity of Izumi's voice.

The rest sighed. Grrreat. The story of "How Takuya Lost the Championship" aka "Why Takuya hates Skaters."

_Lovely. Another one of Takuya's el crapo stories,_ Kouichi thought. He tuned out Takuya blabbering about his story and tuned in his thoughts, especially one in particular…….

_Why was __**he**__ having a dream like __**Kouji **__was???_

Meanwhile as Kouichi was brooding:

"There I was, kicking the soccer ball down the field, it was the last shot I had, both teams tied. I was kicking the ball southwards, towards the opponent's goal when I heard some shouting, I looked up…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Go Takuya!" shouted the fans as He kicked the soccer ball to the opponent's goal. One last shot until the end of the game._

"_Hey look at that!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Look!"_

"_Wow"  
_

"_He's not allowed here!!"_

"_I thought he was a myth!!"_

"_OHMIGOD!!! SOME ONE TAKE A PICTURE!!"_

_Takuya looked up at the goal…_

_A whirl of green caught his eye…_

_Then he was blinded by a bright emerald light. _

_Screaming, he fell to the ground, writhing all over, and clutching his eyes. Some of his teammates rushed over. Unseen and unsuspected, a person on the other team grabbed the ball and rushed toward the opponent's goal, successfully winning the game. _

* * *

"...and so…I was blinded for the whole day after and we lost the championship," growled Takuya. "and THAT'S how I lost," he concluded. Silence ascended. Kouji was looking out the window. Junpei was busy being bored and making a small do-hicky out of wire and sting, preferably a magic trick. Tommy was looking awed and clapped at the end. Kouichi was brooding. Izumi just sighed.

"Takuya, prejudice is a bad thing," Izumi sighed unhappily. "And don't give Tommy any bad ideas please,"

" I am NOT giving Tommy any bad ideas! I was merely telling what happen on that fateful day with a skate-boarder who disabled me temporarily!" retorted Takuya.

"Wow Takuya, I didn't know you knew big words," Kouji complimented dryly, which caused everyone to chuckle, par Takuya and Kouichi (who was still brooding). Takuya felt his cheeks burn.

"Well excuse me-"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The train stopped suddenly and everything went dark.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! CLIFFY!!!!!! yea I'm evil and gomen 'bout chapter (AT LEAST I UPDATED!!!). Anyway, thank you ShadowPhoenix17, The Nightopian Princess, and devilstail for reviewing! arigoto! bows these three are very nice!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: DigiWorld and new threat

Okie, I made some changes to Chapter 3. (Don't worry!! I'll get chapter 4 up soon! I promise!!) So please, R&R

* * *

"…he's okay?"

"He looks fine."

"Hey…try and give him…"

Voices.

Annoying ones.

'_Damnit…can't they shut up?'_ Kouji scrunched his face. The smell of cinnamon, sweat, and burnt leaves kept wafted into his nose…

Wait a minute…

BAM! Takuya went 5 feet into the air, and then crashed 10 feet away. Kouichi grinned.

"See? Kouji knows when Takuya is in his personal space. There's the reason why it's impossible for Kouji and Takuya to have an "Accidental" kiss when he's unconscious, because he'll just hit the person _then_ jerk his head upwards," Kouichi smirked happily as he held out his hand. Junpei grumbled and gave 20 bucks to him. Kouichi looked expectantly at Izumi.

"Well?" She gave him the puppy face.

"Come on, you wouldn't do that to a _girl_, right? Pwease?" she pouted, giving all she can into that face. Kouichi wasn't fazed one bit.

"20 bucks. Now." This time, she pouted for real.

"Fine; here scalper," she growled as she handed him 20 bucks also. Kouichi pocked the money. "Thank you for doing business with Kou's betting corner. Come again real soon," he smirked. Izumi scoffed at him. "Heck no!" Takuya smirked at that.

"Izumi, Kouichi is possibly the most…" he trailed off.

"Hard-ass?" suggested Kouji, getting up with a small grunt.

"Poker-faced?" helped Izumi.

"Unfeeling?" supplied Junpei.

"…all of those plus 'coldest' guy you will meet. He cannot feel love like we do. He can only watch. He's a cold, unfeeling, heartless android." Kouichi snorted.

"I can too feel emotion, Takuya" retorted Kouichi with annoyance. Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you dating girls? Flirting even?" questioned the fire leader. Kouichi turned his head to the side.

"I just haven't found a girl worth my while," he said stiffly, hiding the light tint of pink of his face from Takuya and the others. Takuya leered at him.

"Really? 'cause I think-"

The barrage stopped suddenly when Takuya was tackled by a blur of what looked like to be a pink ball.

Falling on to the floor, he was greeted by an over hyper pink blob.

_'Well that was unexpected,'_ thought the others, sweatdropping as they watched their leader get mauled by a pink ball.

"Hiya Hiya! My name is Koromon!! Hiya Hiya!" said the now-known digimon, bouncing up and down on Takuya's stomach during the greeting.

"Nice-Oof!-To…meet…ya," he replied weakly. "Now…why…are…you…on my…stomach?"

"I'm your digimon!"

"What?" Takuya quickly sat up, Koromon rolling off of his stomach. He quickly caught the little bugger and brought him up eye to eye.

"You're my what?" he repeated. Koromon smiled.

"Your digimon silly? Can't you remember?"

"Remember what?" takuya questioned, confused.

"Me! Remember Tai, Remember?" said the digimon, bouncing in his hands.

"…Who? What? Huh?" poor Takuya was confused out of his skull. Koromon stopped bouncing.

"Tai…it's me, Koromon! Remember?" Takuya shook his head.

"Listen, I'm not 'Tie" or "Tai" or whoever. My name is 'Takuya.' T-A-K-U-Y-A. Takuya," explained Takuya.

"Tai."

"Takuya."

"Tai."

"Takuya."

"Tai."

"Takuya."

"Tai."

"Takuya"

"Takuya"

"It's Tai-ARGH NO IT's-It's ARGH!!" screamed Takuya grabbing at his head.

The rest watched with interest as the digimon and human continued to battle verbally over Takuya's name.

"It's amazing," stated Kouji. "Only Takuya can lose to a battle of wits…about his own name," he finished flatly. Both Izumi and J.P shook their heads sadly in agreement.

"Yeah," they sighed.

"Koromon! Stop confusing Takuya!" a voice came around the bend when…

"BOKOMON!" cried Izumi.

"NEEMON!" shouted Kouji.

"AND FURRY little…blobs?" questioned Junpei when he saw the in-training digimon crowded around the two rookies. Which then the little blobs jumped into the digidestined arms.

"Hi, I'm Kokomon," said a brown and pink digimon with three horns on its head to Tommy.

"I'm Tusnomon, nice to meet ya," greeted a yellow and cream in-training digimon with a horn to Kouji.

"Hi," greeted back a speechless Kouji.

"My name is Yokomon," explained a pinkish digimon with an antenna and flower on top and tentacles instead of legs to Izumi.

"Greetings big one, I am Motimon," surmised a…well, a bald, pink, ghost-like creature to Junpei.

"Hiya Kouichi," Tokomon said, smiling up at the dark twin. Kouichi looked at the figure in his arms and smiled thinly.

"Well, at least I can recognized each you; not sure about the others though," he remarked, glancing over at the rest. They all had the same face on: WTF? Tokomon giggled.

"Bokomon and Neemon will explain; it's kinda hard." Kouichi nodded.

"I can tell, but tell me this: Why did you jump into our arms?"

"Simple Kouichi," stated Bokomon, speaking for the first time during this. "They're your digimon,"

"What?" shouted them. Bokomon nodded his head.

"It all started when some Gotsumon was mining in the abandoned pillars (1) and they came across a metal device. They mined deeper and found more metal devices…

* * *

_Flashback Sequence_

"_Hey, Grotto! Look at this!" called a Gotsumon to his friend. The Gotsumon came over, scratching his head._

"_What is it?"_

"_Looks like rock," commented another._

"_Or a petrified egg."_

"_Look it's hatching!" Indeed, a crack was forming on the egg-shaped rock._

"_WHOAH!"_

"_Rocker!" The Gotsumon holding the egg stumbled back when a burst of light came from the hatched egg-rock, dropping the egg in the process._

"_Look something coming out from it!" _

"_What are they?"_

"_I dunno rock head."_

"_Hey don't call me rock head you furry giga!(1)"_

_End Sequence_

* * *

"So what did the Gotsumon saw?" questioned Izumi.

"We don't know," Neemon replied, causing everyone to fall down anime style.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Didn't the Gotsumon tell you?" inquired Kouji.

"No, because right after, black tentacles came from the very same egg and destroyed the Gotsumon! Only few to came back, but they were in a state of insanity, shouting about the black tentacles," concluded Bokomon.

"That's horrible!" cried J.P

"Bokomon, don't we hafta get them to Ophanimon?" asked Neemon. Bokomon jumped.

"He's right, Ophanimon wants you to come immediately (I don't know how we got sidetracked)-Why are you staring?" The group was wide-eyed at the two digimon.

"Neemon…was right," said Kouji, albeit lamely. Bokomon rolled his eyes.

"He's gotten smarter now come on!" he cried, marching the way.

"Neemon is right for once…we have digimon…black tentacles…what is the world coming to?" complained J.P

"Japanese Stereotypes?" remarked Kouji dryly. The gang chuckled a bit.

"But wait a minute…" replied Kouichi, stopping and looking around.

"Where's Salamon?"

* * *

The person was in a forest.

"Nghh…" moaned the person as they awoke. They blinked at rubbed a hand over their eyes.

"Hello," a cat-like creature said in front of them. They blinked at it.

"Who are you? Where am I?" they asked with confusion.

"My name is Gatomon and I'm your digimon and you're in the digital world. What's your name?" The person blinked then frowned, concentrating.

"I…I don't know…I can't remember anything…except…I have to find my friend," explained they.

"Well, you're friend must be around here, so we'll find your friend, okay Michi (2)?" Michi nodded their head, eyes gazing off into space.

"Yes," Michi said, getting up and started to walk, wherever, just walking to somewhere.

Gatomon followed beside.

* * *

In the mist of the darkness, an egg twisted and writhed around. Two long, thin, black, oily tentacles reached out from the egg, grasping some fragments. The fragments transformed into shadowy figures.

'_Fffffffind themmmm…'_ it hissed. The figures bowed to the egg.

"Yes, master," they intoned, then disappeared.

All around, you could hear the evil cackling of the egg.

* * *

1. Giga is an insult. I made up words! :D

2. Michi means path in japanese. (Lawl...)

Review! And I'm working on the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble and Quests

purple: You really thought I was going to stop this?? IN YOUR NIGHTMARES!! (Or dreams) Reason why it was kinda obvious but not really: I hate TakKouji with a PASSION.

purple: I mean, If you happen to like the stuff, go ahead, do. I don't bash the people and go up to a Takuya Kouji story and flame them, 'cause that's just stupid. I simply ignore the stuff and gag if I happen to accidentally see a picture of them. It means I'll just mind my own business and won't get into theirs.

purple: But, if you think there will be TxK in here, please click the back botton. It will not happen. It will never happen. If it does, Troy will become gay. (and he's in love with a girl! Wink)

Troy: WHAT?!

Purple: yes folks, I am _serious _about the Troy gay part_._

Purple: changes-Tommy's digimon is now Kokomon. I revised chapter 3 a bit, adding some details and stuff.

I would like to thank:

hexgurl001

mayouh101

The Nightopian Princess

(Don't worry! I just wanted to thank these peoples. I'm not done _yet_.)

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Michi, and some other characters are mine. Except Troy. I own his butt. He's my OC.

* * *

(Real World, later time)

Vic frowned when she didn't see Kouji in the crowd. School was let out and she didn't see him.

Or Kouichi.

Or any of Kouij's friends, like the blondie, and pyro boy, and whizzer (Junpei) and-

"HEY ICKY VICKY!!" Vic irritatingly turned to see Ryaoh running to her. She wrinkled her nose as he came near her.

"You're were smoking pot again were you?" Ryaoh grinned in the way that only stoned man could grin.

"Yeah man, want some?" he lazily offered. Vic shook her head no.

"Thanks, but I like to keep my brain cells together."

"Pigs are awesome."

"Excuse me?"

"Duuuuuude, where's Kouji with the purple turtles?" Vic shook her head. Yep, he was out of it.

"I thought you had him," she crisply replied. Ryaoh blinked at her, surprised.

"No maaaaaaaaaaaan, he absolutely hates pee oh tee, and totally ruins the mood when I busy relaxing." Vic's eyebrows drew together, frowning.

"Then where-"

BRING!!

* * *

"WOAH!! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!" exclaimed Takuya when they reached Ophanimon's palace.

"It's so…big," breathed Koromon, who was in Takuya's arms

"Yeah, and…shiny," replied Takuya

"Poets you two are not," remarked Kouji with a monotone voice. Takuya glared at him.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I'm-"

"Stupid? Annoying? Homophobic? Prejudiced against skaters? A Jock? Immature?" smirked Kouji. Takuya stuck his tongue out at him.

"I was going to say awesome," he growled out, stomping ahead in a huff. Kouji held the smirk for a while then let it fall off. This place was too familiar.

'_But why…'_ he wondered, looking up at the tall, vaulted glass ceiling.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice, snapping Kouji out of his thoughts. Kouji shook his head and looked at the digimon in his arms.

"Nothing."

* * *

Kokomon looked at his boy.

"Tommy what's wrong?" he asked concern at the spaced out face. Tommy smiled at him.

"Nothing," he said softly looking around.

"Except…"

* * *

'_I always protect you.'_

* * *

"…I think I seen this before," he concluded. Kokomon cocked his head.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure…" Tommy whispered, smiling sadly a little and closing his eyes.

"…That's the problem."

* * *

"Ophanimon!" cried Tommy to the golden lady that was sitting on the throne. Ophanimon smiled at them.

"Greeting digi children-"

"ALRIGHT! I WANT ANSWERS!! ANSWERS AND WHY DO WE HAVE DIGIMON?!" ordered Takuya. Izumi whacked him on the head.

"TAKUYA!! DON'T INTERRUPT OPHANIMON!!" she shouted at him. He scowled at her.

"Fine…" he muttered. Ophanimon smiled at them.

"It will be answered in time, starting now." And with that she started to bring them up to date.

* * *

"…So, basically it's like the whole shebang with Lucemon all over again, Except now we have crests and digimon and 3 others kids that have digimon and crests and soon enough spirits to partly help us," flatly stated Kouichi. Ophanimon sadly sighed.

"Yes; except Lucemon returned from the dead AND brought his cronies too," she replied. All of them groaned.

"Great, a way powerful new evil controlling a puppet Lucemon, and some pawns too on the side. Add that we have to find two girls, one that may be with the evil side, the other that may soon be, and some side things. Add some music and banners and add Takkie in amour, Izumi in priestess clothes, and us in mage outfits, a sword, and you have a quest from an RP game," Junpei sarcastically muttered (What? I couldn't let Kouji and Kouichi have the fun now can't I?) Ophanimon smiled a tired, sympathetic smile. The Quest was a bit _much_, way more that they could of handled. Maybe it was better not to bring up what happened _before_ that…they looked tired already…

I won't try and hinder you any longer, but first…" Ophanimon raised a hand. (A.N Koromon and the other digimon are on the ground.) Blue light began to swirl around, which then became a blue ball of light, which then spilt into two.

"These are for you and Kouji, Takuya," she said, as one of the balls became a red gem with a string in Takuya's hand. The other became a gold-and blue gem, string also attached to it in Kouji's hand.

"What are they?" asked Kouji, raising an eyebrow.

"These are two of the three pendants of File Island, A great Island that was once were digimon was born. For Takuya, the courageous and fiery one, I grant you the Amulet of Life, because of you're will to live."

'_I guess no one's told her about what happened before we met Kouichi…' _thought Takuya as he put it on.

"And for Kouji, I give you the Amulet of Neutrality, because of you're ability to look both ways."

'_What she means that you can't decide which side to swing,'_ came the cruel voice of Ryo inside his head.

'_Shove it,'_ he mentally snarled at the voice, putting the Amulet on.

They felt a rush of power and…something else, but then it was gone and they felt just as they felt-tired, excited, and basically ready to start on the adventure.

"And now, you are free to go," she said smiling at the group.

"But wait, you said that there was THREE amulets…you gave us TWO. We're the third?" questioned Junpei. Ophanimon smiled.

"I was wondering when you would ask that; The answer is that the Destiny Amulet holder has already started the journey."

"WHAT?" they all cried. Takuya looked shocked.

"You mean he started without us?!"

* * *

Gummymon looked at his partner.

"Ready to go?" he asked the digimon. The digimon nodded.

"Great! Onward adventure Partner!!" the green ghostly chirped.

"I only met you an hour ago already I'm your partner," replied the digimon. Gummymon smiled at him.

"That's destiny!"

"It sure is," he sighed, looking down at the blue glowing pendant hanging around his neck. "It sure is."

* * *

Wellp! That's all for now folks! Now to work on my science project...sigh...

Troy: ...you are Satan.

Review!!

Troy:_Satan_

(He's just mad about the gay part. that's all)

Troy: _SATAN!!_


	6. Chapter 5: SCHOLAR!

Yes! At long last, _CHAPTER FIVE IS **UP**!!_

Troy: she was busy writing for me, folks. Sorry, but I come first _(Smirks)_

Yeah, as if I was doing that for you Troy.

Anyways, R&R!

I don't own Digimon except my own characters. Troy is mine. and the mysterious folk, unless I say otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Takuya," started J.P

"Yeah?" he replied, never missing a step.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Pause.

"That's a good question J.P," Takuya answered, scratching at his head.

"Well, how about we go to Mercurymon's place; I'm sure he'll know where the two others are," suggested Bokomon. Takuya looked at him.

"Wait…back up, what? Mercurymon's…place?!" Bokomon nodded.

"Yes, Mercurymon isn't evil. Or the others for that matter." Takuya blinked.

"Huh…so, it's safe to trust them, right?" he queried suspiciously. Bokomon nodded. "Of course! Mercurymon has a very honorable reputation as the Royal Scholar."

"Oh, well then, that's okay," Takuya said, smiling and walking. Then he stopped.

"Wait-SCHOLAR?!!"

* * *

"Bokomon! How lovely it is to see you," said Mercurymon, smiling at the small intelligent digimon. "And I see the digidestined are already here," he turned and smiled at the gang.

"…" They couldn't believe it. Mercurymon made a complete 180 since they last met. Heck, he was smiling warmly! He had on a white coat with an emerald-green and gold stole (1) over it. He looked…

'…_Happy,'_ thought Takuya, dazed. Then he blinked and smiled at the digimon.

"Whaz up?"

* * *

Kouji couldn't believe it.

Mercurymon was smiling, and not in an I-will-rip-out-your-guts-and-enjoy-it-and-then-take-over-the-world- sadistic smile, but in a kind friendship one. The one that he usually gave to Izumi.

Mercurymon and Bokomon were talking like old friends

Mercurymon was wearing clothes. Or at least an odd-looking white lab coat and an emerald green and gold stole.

Takuya actually said "Whaz up?" to him.

The last one took the cake. Takuya had a tendency to use his head. That is, he used his head as a battling ram. More or less over the years, Kouji lost all faith that Takuya really even had brains in that diamond-hard skull of his.

And to even prove it more, Takuya was innocently smiling at the digimaster, holding out his hand, completely forgetting everything that the digimon had done to them.

What. Was. Going. On here?!!!

"…Koji? Dude? KOJI!"

"WHAT!" snapped Koji. Takuya blinked.

"Mercurymon is talking to you."

"What?" he grunted. Mercurymon stared at him.

"I was saying that I might know how to help you in your journey."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

_I sense great evil in someone..._

A boy was walking down the street.

_...Great potential evil..._

He paused.

_...He will be useful to us..._

There was something in his path

_...Find him..._

An odd-looking device, size of a cell phone, didn't look like one, was right in front of him. It was the color of pure black and blood red. It was radiating hate, evil,** _power_**.

_...Find him..._

He wanted it. Badly.

_...Bring him to me..._

He picked it up, wanting a closer look at it.

_BRING ME THE BOY!!!_

As soon as he picked it up, a whirling black vortex opened up and swallowed him. In less than 5 seconds, he was gone, with no trace of him remaining.

No one noticed the events happening.

_Yes...yes..._

* * *

(1) You know that thing that the pope wears...that scarf thingy. That's what he's wearing.

Sorry it's so short! At least I finally put this one up, be grateful. Anyways, thanks for reading!_  
_


End file.
